Colours
by KreativeKaite
Summary: What different colours mean to Callen, he reflects on key moments of his life. Kensi/Callen


Colours

Black

As the pain went through him, he didn't think, he didn't see, it wasn't until Sam was calling 911 did it finally register, he had been shot, more than once if the pain was anything to go by. The world faded to black, no colour, no sound he couldn't even feel the EMTs putting pressure on his wounds, just as well, there're probably using needles, he hates needles.

Five bullets in total, they all hit his body, they have no idea where they came from, who shot him or even if the bullets were meant for him. When the blackness is finally lifted, when he wakes in the hospital, he finds Kensi, slumped over his hand fast asleep, all he can think of, as he gently brushes her hair back, is that he never wants to see that blackness again.

Orange

You know it's been a tough day, week, month; no it's just been tough since the day Dom was taken. Sam's blowing off steam punching the crap out of a punching bag, letting out all of his frustrations and guilt. Nate is informing Dom's parents, they wanted to know how their son died when they flew down for his body, he was going home to be buried, they would all fly out in two days for the service, and then return one agent less. Hetty, well who knew what she was doing, one thing was for sure, she certainly wasn't looking for a new agent, when she had informed the director about finding, then losing Dom she had made it very clear, that the procedure and measuring standards that were currently in use for OSP agents was in need of some serious changing. Eric was playing with his toys, trying to distract himself from watching his friend die, watching from the screen of a camera and not being able to help.

Silent. That was how Callen found her, standing by the pier looking out over the sea, no doubt wishing it would swallow her up. Kensi had been Dom's partner and friend, they had both been junior agents, looking out for each other, having the others back, where there once was two there was now only one.

Without thinking Callen pulled her into his arms and held her close, letting her soak his shirt with her tears, tears she was too young and innocent to cry. When she was done she leaned up to kiss Callen's cheek, only to change her mind at the last minute, kissing his softly on the lips just as the sun set in a beautiful display of orange light.

Green

Its spring, all of the flowers are in bloom. Their house is the only one on the street that has no flowers, just greenery.

"Hey Kenz? I know you don't like getting flowers, but you still like to grow them, why not in the garden?" Little did Callen know the reason.

"I like it green, it reminds me of that other G I like."

Red

Blood red. It covers everything the floor, the bath, even her.

"How can so much come out of so little?"

He picks up the bottle on nail polish and begins to clean up the mess; she laughs and looks at her toes, which look like someone's cut off.

"Well that's what you get when you sneak up behind me!"

Blue

The colour of Deeks's face when Kensi punches him. Sure there was no need to punch him, but she was sick of his comments. If she and Callen wanted to date that was their business, her partner had no control over what she did in her off hours.

Later when the swellings gone down, they take the chance to apologise to each other. Deeks explains that after losing his partner and lover he doesn't want to see that happen to Kensi or Callen, she gets him a bag of peas and they call it even.

Yellow

Once again they are watching the sun set on the beach, only this time they aren't morning a colleague, they are celebrating. Callen pulls her closer, smiling as she sighs in contentment, this is how it should be he thinks as the yellow of the setting sun reflects off of Kensi's ring, thing is defiantly how it should be.

White

She's wearing a simple white sun dress, he's wearing a white shirt and shorts, they both laugh at their matching white thongs. Eric is over the moon, the first wedding he hasn't had to get dressed up for. Hetty on the other hand finds the occasion wasteful, what is the good of getting married when you look like you do every other day of the week, though secretly she is delighted its a truly beautiful ceremony, one that both of her agents deserve.

Brown

It looks horrible, but by now Callen has learnt not to say anything. Something's just shouldn't go together in a blender, chocolate; pickles and orange juice are just those things. When she pores the brown lumpy liquid in a glass, he thinks two things, one he is going to have to toss that glass I the bin, and two, the sight of his pregnant wife, drinking her most horrifying liquid yet at 3am no less, is the most beautiful sight in the world.

Purple

It's her favourite colour, so it's no surprise that's what she wants to paint the nursery. If you get the right shade of purple it will go well for either a boy or a girl she keeps saying. He thinks she may have gone a little overboard with all of the purple, and the kid is going to look like a blueberry, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. He hopes this kid likes purple, Callen thinks as he swears never to paint the room again.

Pink

You think nothing is as beautiful, nothing as perfect, small and sweet, innocent as a flower and much softer. As the nurse places his daughter in his arms, Callen thinks his family is finally complete, which is good, because Kensi said if he wanted any more kids he has to have them. Looking down at the pink baby in her matching pink blanket, Callen thinks he just might have to talk to Hetty about that shotgun; his little girl was going to be a heartbreaker on day.


End file.
